This application is a Competitive Revision to Research Training on Vulnerable Women, Children, and Families (T32NR007100; Program Director, Marilyn Sommers). The overall goal of the parent grant at the University of Pennsylvania (Penn) School of Nursing is to eliminate health disparities or differences in prevalence, mortality and impact of health problems that occur by gender, race or ethnicity, education or income, disability, geographic location, or sexual orientation. If the ambitious goal of eliminating health disparities is to be met, there is a critical need to produce nurse scientist trained within interdisciplinary teams who can implement studies with advanced methods, analytic techniques, and technologies. Our primary objective in the Competitive Revision is to prepare scientists to promote health in vulnerable women, children, and families through the meaningful use of technology. The nature of this revision to the parent application is to provide two pre-doctoral, MS to PhD students entering the PhD program with a baccalaureate degree with the first two years of doctoral research training. The program will help them to develop careers in an interdisciplinary scientific milieu within a mature T32 training program. In the program, entitled Scholars Training in Interdisciplinary Methods, Analytic Techniques, and Technologies (STIMULATE), we propose to strengthen the numbers of researchers dedicated to using advanced, interdisciplinary approaches based on a techno-biological model to answer complex clinical and basic research questions. Our project has four primary aims for the trainees: 1) To study multi-system factors that contribute to health disparities through an interdisciplinary lens and using biological and behavioral measures; 2) To develop expertise in emerging health information technology to screen persons; support self- management strategies; deliver culturally-responsive, evidence-based interventions; and measure outcomes to reduce health disparities in women, children, and families; 3) To train with teams in a variety of disciplines such as pharmacology, physiology, biochemistry, engineering, digital imaging science, critical care, and geography/cartography; and 4) To foster the ethical conduct of research with the meaningful use of existing and emerging technology and biological measurement in vulnerable populations. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Public Health Relevance Statement The program, Scholars Training in Interdisciplinary Methods, Analytic Techniques, and Technologies (STIMULATE), will prepare nurse scientists with the knowledge and skills to use technology in a meaningful way. STIMULATE trainees will work to improve the health of vulnerable women, children, and families through research.